


Raw

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan changes her perspective on raw meat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Raw meat has never been appealing before Logan. It belongs to its own section in the supermarket. She reads the labels and looks for deals, shrugging as she tosses the package into the cart. Rogue picks apart her burgers at restaurants and scrapes the fries through the remaining grease. That is before Logan.

She stands at the grill and traces a finger along the paper plate left out. Scott made ribs earlier; bits of spice and blood sticking to the plate. A moan rumbles deep in her throat at the burn. Spring means barbeques and spring means meat. 

It has never tasted worse.


End file.
